


Coming Home

by theartofdreaming



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofdreaming/pseuds/theartofdreaming
Summary: Some future family fluff, with a bit 'Singin' in the Rain' thrown in for good measure ;)Exhausted, Iris comes home after a looong day at work... the sight she's greeted with makes everything better...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just love 'Singin' in the Rain' and loved that it was Barry's go-to feel-good-movie as well... Plus, you can never go wrong with some family fluff ;)

Iris let out a sigh of exhaustion, shuffling up the stairs leading to the very welcoming front door of the West-Allen family home. It had been a looong day. The journalist had been out on an assignment for work the entire day, not only missing out on family dinner but on the twin's bedtime ritual as well. Now, she only wanted to finally crawl into her comfy bed and Barry's warm and strong arms and fall into a deep slumber.

Iris entered silently, quickly getting rid of her shoes and jacket. She quietly made her way to the living room and was met with a sight that lifted her spirits considerably:

Barry, Don and Dawn were all huddled up on the sofa, the three of them enveloped in one big, fuzzy blanket, sound asleep. The kids were cuddled up against either side of their dad, Dawn curled into a tiny ball whereas Don was sprawled all over the place, his feet poking out from under the comforter. Barry was sitting in an almost perfectly upright position, only the tilted backwards head (and the light snoring escaping his slightly opened lips) letting on that he was also sleeping. The TV was still on, its light flickering across the faces of the sleeping beauties, but apparently on mute. Iris tiptoed closer to get a look on the screen to confirm her suspicions – and yes, the DVD menu of _**'Singin' in the Rain'**_ was currently playing on loop. Rolling her eyes, Iris fished out her cellphone out of her purse, snapped a few picture for the family album and then went on to tiptoe behind the couch. Standing now right behind her husband, Iris bend over to press a soft kiss on his forehead, gently waking him up.

“Hmm?” Barry murmured drowsily, before cracking open one eye to see his wife smiling down on him.

“Hey sleepy head,” Iris greeted him, watching a wide, goofy grin spread across her husband's face.

“You're back,” Barry whispered happily, then craned his neck to claim Iris's lips for another kiss (his arms were rendered completely useless due to the two children clinging to them).

“Mhm,” Iris hummed in affirmation, relishing that kiss.

After they had broken apart, she couldn't help but point out: “And you guys are still not in bed.”

“Must have fallen asleep right after the movie,” Barry said apologetically.

Iris nodded at the TV, eyebrows raised in a accusatory manner: “ _ **'Singin' in the Rain'**_? Again?”

“Hey,” Barry protested softly, while starting to carefully untangle himself from the twins,” **they** requested it.”

“Only because you watched it with them every single time I wasn't at home – you've practically conditioned them to want to watch this movie whenever I'm out,” Iris joked, shaking her head in disbelief.

“It's a good movie,” Barry defended himself weakly.

“Unbelievable.”

Despite her (fake) indignation, Iris could barely stifle a yawn which did not escape Barry's notice.

“How about you get ready for bed and I put our little tornado twins to bed? I had them already brush their teeth and put on their jammies earlier, so it should be just a matter of carrying them over to their beds – after I manage to entangle myself from my blanket prison,” Barry joked, and, after inspecting the comfortable cocoon the kids and him were wrapped in tightly, added: “this might take a while.”

Iris couldn't help but grin.

“Sounds like a plan,” she said, leaning in for one more kiss.

“See you in a bit,” she whispered, then sneaked off to the bathroom.

* * *

 

It didn't take Iris long to finally get ready for bed. When she reentered the living room, it was already empty, the TV turned off and the fuzzy comforter back in its usual place, folded neatly.

Iris headed for the kids' bedroom, which Barry was just coming from, a soft look on his face: “They didn't even wake up once.”

Iris mirrored her husband's facial expression.

“Luckily we got ourselves some heavy sleepers.

“I'll just check up on them real quick, say good night.” Iris said, gesturing at the door.

Barry just nodded, smiling knowingly.

“Well, I'll get ready for bed **real** quick,” he said teasingly, causing Iris to roll her eyes at him. A short, sweet peck on her cheek later, Barry disappeared with a familiar _whoosh_ in the direction of the bathroom. Iris had barely entered the twins' bedroom, when she could already hear the door of the master bedroom open and close.

Drawing closer to their bed, Iris could see her little tornado twins sleep peacefully, carefully tucked in by their father. Iris couldn't help but notice with a smile that Don had already started kicking and twisting his blanket – he always woke up with his blanket at right angle, its end hanging off the shorter side of the bed instead of covering his feet. Iris picked up one of the quilts piled on the nearby chair (from their most recent blanket fort) and carefully spread it over the end of his bed, hoping that at least one blanket was going to stay in place to keep her son's feet warm. Dawn on the other hand, was curled up into a tiny ball underneath her blanket, only her head of curly hair and her plushie peeping out. Giving each of the twins a soft goodnight kiss , Iris tiptoed out of the kids' bedroom, making a mental note to herself to pick out an extra long bedtime story for tomorrow evening. After sneaking one more glance at her kids, Iris quietly closed the door and headed for the master bedroom, each step making her more and more aware of her own tiredness.

Being finally able to crawl into her own comfy bed, into the spot right next to her husband, felt like a true blessing to Iris. And although his eyes were already closed, Iris knew that Barry was still awake, his strong arms immediately wrapping her into that warm, welcoming hug she had been craving the entire day.

“G'night, Bear,” Iris sighed, burrowing herself deeper into Barry's chest.

Just about to fall asleep, Iris almost didn't catch Barry's hummed response: “'Tis too late to say g'night.”

Even though she was already too sleepy to put much force into it, Iris mustered up enough strength to swat her husband's chest (albeit feebly), and let out a growl.

She could feel Barry's chuckle reverberate underneath her hands that were still resting on his chest, followed by a gentle kiss being pressed onto her hair.

She barely heard Barry's soft “g'morning, Iris,” before finally drifting off to sleep.

**Fin.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> My story "Rainy Days"s original working title was "Singin' in the Rain" (because I had just come to love that movie by then and hey, that ff features rain and an umbrella... I'm lame like that ^^;) but I changed it for obvious reasons... Still had the very first, very empty draft in my ff folder... and then 3x17 happened and my sleep deprived brain just brought everything together ;)
> 
> Also, Happy Easter! :)


End file.
